


shining just for you

by coveredinsun



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Yue (Avatar), F/F, Light Angst, Yuetara Week 2020, i love these two little sapphics, katara being flustered!!!!!, they’re so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinsun/pseuds/coveredinsun
Summary: They sat in silence for a moment. Katara did not look at Yue, because she absolutely would have begun to stare in awe at the sheer beauty of the girl next to her, all warm brown eyes and comforting smile.Katara would be lying if she said her mind wasn’t racing in an attempt to think of an adequate conversation starter. Being awkward was her biggest fear right now, which was probably stupid because she wasn’t trained in public speaking like the princess next to her, and maybe she could start eating the food to avoid all this because it did look very good, but then the princess would think she didn’t want her company which is so completely and utterly false, and Sokka would make fun of her for it and–No. She was not going to give Sokka something to tease her for.—OR, an avatar yue oneshot featuring a very flustered katara
Relationships: Katara/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	shining just for you

**Author's Note:**

> my contribution to yuetara week 2020!! the prompt for day 2 is “avatar,” so have a little avatar yue oneshot!!!

“Tonight we celebrate my daughter’s sixteenth birthday! Princess Yue shall assume her role as Avatar and begin her training immediately!” Chief Arnook stepped aside and made way for the princess. 

“Thank you, father. May the great Ocean and Moon spirits watch over us, protect us during these troubled times. The Avatar spirit lives within me; I know it will give me the strength to bring peace and balance to the world once more!” 

The Chief may have said something after that, but Katara did not hear it. Her eyes were locked on the princess, elegance and grace taken human form. Music swelled all around her but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. 

Katara could only tear her gaze away when the princess began to walk towards her. She snapped her head towards the waterbending demonstration and pretended to not notice when Yue took a seat next to her. 

They sat in silence for a moment. Katara did not look at Yue, because she absolutely would have begun to stare in awe at the sheer _beauty_ of the girl next to her, all warm brown eyes and comforting smile. 

Katara would be lying if she said her mind wasn’t racing in an attempt to think of an adequate conversation starter. Being awkward was her biggest fear right now, which was probably stupid because she wasn’t trained in public speaking like the _princess next to her,_ and maybe she could start eating the food to avoid all this because it _did_ look very good, but then the princess would think she didn’t want her company which is so _completely and utterly false,_ and Sokka would make fun of her for it and– 

_No._ She was _not_ going to give Sokka something to tease her for. 

“So, you’re the Avatar, huh?” 

The princess turned to her and giggled. “Yes, I am.”

“Is it… fun?” What? _Fun? You’re ruining this, Katara!_

Yue shrugged. “Depends which part of it you’re referring to.” 

“Oh, uh…” Katara’s eyes darted around the room for something else to say. But there was lots of empty space and– oh! That’s it! “What about bending all the elements? Do you have a favorite?”

“I haven’t tried much of any other element. I’ve been forbidden from trying firebending before now, and there isn’t exactly much earth to bend. I haven’t been able to do much airbending, either; the elders say learning the elements out of order is bad luck.” Then Yue grabbed a bit of food from the dish in front of her. 

“I don’t know, I feel like you’d be good with fire,” Katara guessed. 

Yue nodded in agreement. “I think I am, but I don’t know for sure. Fire was the first element I bended.”

“Wow, really? I assumed it would be water. You know, since there’s… so much of it.” 

“Yes. I was six years old the first time I firebended. I melted a hole in the wall.” Yue laughed a little louder this time, and Katara felt that maybe this conversation was not going south. 

Katara finished another item on her plate. “Well, um, I’m actually here to learn waterbending. What about you? How much do you still have to learn?” 

Yue sighed. “I’ve learned healing and the basics. My father wouldn’t let me go any further until I turned sixteen.”

“Wow, isn’t that a little frustrating? I’ve been working on my bending for years and can barely do more than a water whip!” 

“You can do a water whip? That’s amazing!” Yue looked to the other girl in amazement. “I haven’t tried combat yet.” 

Katara looked to the side to hide the blush she could feel spreading across her cheeks. Sokka was looking at her, clearly trying not to laugh. So she elbowed him. 

Then she nonchalantly turned back to Yue and replied, “If you want, I could teach you.” 

Yue’s eyes lit up; Katara felt nothing but pride knowing she caused it. “Really? You’d do that for me?” 

“Of course I would…” Katara leaned down, raised an eyebrow and smirked, “…Avatar.” 

Yue nearly threw her head back in laughter, and covered both her smile and the blush coming on. Katara took her wrist and uncovered her face, getting to see the princess in all her beauty. Then the two snickered to themselves like little girls. 

“Meet me near the entrance of the palace tonight at midnight. I’ll take you somewhere where we can be alone.” Katara nodded.

The feast didn’t last a whole lot longer, but the two talked and talked like they’d known each other since they were born, until Sokka had to practically drag Katara out of there. All the way home she gushed about her talk with the princess. Aang listened graciously; Sokka rolled his eyes too many times to count. 

Sure enough, the princess was waiting for her under the moon. As Katara approached, it seemed Yue could not keep from throwing herself at Katara into a hug. 

“Thank you for this,” Yue mumbled. 

“It’s my pleasure,” Katara answered into Yue’s neck. She was warm, welcoming. 

Yue pulled away first. “We should go. Follow me.” 

Before Katara could answer, Yue took her hand and was off. Maybe if she wasn’t occupied with thinking about how _warm_ Yue’s hand was, she could have taken in the sights around her. Yet the next thing she knew they were… _somewhere,_ a remote place next to the canal. Maybe behind the palace?

Yue let go of Katara’s hand and stood opposite of her. “Show me.” 

Katara nodded. She took a deep breath and summoned a small blob of water into the air. Yue mirrored her with ease. 

“Once you have it, you want to make it into a stream. So straighten out your arms… and…” Katara did just that, and it began to resemble more of a string. Yue followed her, but hers twisted and curved and suddenly shot out above her. She relinquished her control and it fell to the ground. 

“Don’t be discouraged. This move took me weeks to perfect,” Katara reassured her. She allowed her stream of water to fall to the ground. “Just try again. This particular move is fast and decisive– it’ll help if you’re sure of yourself.”

Yue nodded. She summoned another small blob, stepped back and straightened out her left arm. When the water thinned, she curled her right fist around it, winded up, and attempted to whip it at the wall. She did this again and again, exhibiting a surprising amount of persistence. There was improvement, but the water was still erratic and splashed her over the head. She huffed in frustration. 

“You have to step forward, bend your legs. One hand guides the water where you want it to go, while the other holds. Let me see your form.” Indeed, Yue’s form was just a little off. She stood up too high. Katara gently corrected her.

“I have an idea. May I try it?”

Katara crossed her arms. “Sure.” 

This time, Yue drew the water from the canal. She stepped away from it once she had gathered enough. She bent down, her left in front of her right, heeding her teacher’s correction. Suddenly she stepped forward, shooting her right arm forward. The water followed in a powerful blast towards the wall. 

“That was good!” Katara cheered, “Not what we were going for, but good!”

Yue only groaned. “Why does it feel like I’ll never get it?”

“You will, you just have to work on it. We’ve only been here for twenty minutes.” 

“Can we take a break? I want to show you something.”

With a shrug, Katara answered, “I don’t see why not.”

Without hesitation, Yue took her hand again. Katara made a point to think about something beyond the girl she was with, difficult as that may be.

Through the city they ran, giggling to each other like there was no tomorrow. They stopped on a bridge over the canal; small boats could still be seen making their way along it.

“This place is gorgeous,” Katara commented. “It’s nothing like anything I’ve ever seen.” 

“And you’ve seen the whole world,” Yue replied. 

“Yeah, I have. You would love it.” Katara gazed at Yue, her brown hair perfectly done up, the regal shade of purple she donned. Then idea struck Katara. “...Wait! That’s it!” 

Yue looked up, her expression downcast, almost sorrowful. “What?”

“You should come with us! Travel the world and learn all the with me, Aang and Sokka! It’s perfect!” 

“I’d love to, Katara, but I can’t.” Yue looked down and took off her gloves nervously. 

“Why not?”

“Because there is a war going on! What happens if my tribe gets attacked? They’ll need me to protect them!” 

“Every other Avatar has traveled the world!” Katara removed her gloves as well and took Yue’s hands in hers. “You’re no different.”

“My duty is to keep balance in the world. If something happens to my tribe while I’m gone…” A tear began to stream down Yue’s face. “...Then I’ve failed. More than I have already.” 

“This isn’t about your duty as Avatar, or your responsibilities as princess, or anything else.” Katara wiped away the tear with her thumb. “This is about what _you_ want. Because you deserve that much and more.” 

Yue looked to the ground with a sigh. “I think… I _do_ want to go with you. But I don’t know how I’ll tell my father.” 

“That’s fine,” Katara squeezed her hands, silently vowing to never let them go, “We can deal with that later. Right now, I just have one question.”

Yue locked eyes the other girl. “Yes?” 

“Can I…” _Now or never, Katara._ “Can I kiss you?”

Before Yue could give an answer, she leaned in and closed whatever distance was left between them.

Katara was frozen in shock; after a brief moment she processed what was happening and settled into the kiss. It wasn’t very good (and a little awkward, honestly) yet perfect all at once. 

Eventually they separated, too dazed and dumbstruck for words. They looked up to the moon and found comfort in their sole witness. 

**Author's Note:**

> don’t ask me how this au works bc i didn’t put much thought into it. i plan to make other little oneshots for yuetara week, so stay tuned!! title is from “mirrorball” by taylor swift!


End file.
